Ich war nur Staub
by John Xisor
Summary: Der dunkle Lord ist tot. Harry Potter hat die Zaubererwelt von seiner schlimmsten Geißel befreit. Die Menschen, Muggel und Zauberer, tanzen auf den Strassen und feiern ausgelassen seinen Sieg. Nur Harry und seine Freunde sind nicht in Feierlaune.


Auch als Hörspielfassung: youtube DVQTQ8RDDq4

Harry stand am Fenster seines Hauses am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 und blickte hinaus. Natürlich konnte er sie alle verstehen. Sie wollten seinen Sieg über Voldemort ausgiebig feiern. Aber weshalb musste er unbedingt mitfeiern? Konnten sie ihn nicht endlich einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Es war viel Betrieb auf der Straße. Harry konzentrierte sich nicht auf irgendjemanden, er sah einfach nur den Menschen zu, die in sein Blickfeld traten und es wieder verließen. Schon Halloween 1981 hatten einige Zauberer und Hexen die gebotene Vorsicht vergessen, wie Dädalus Diggel, der in der Muggelwelt magisches Freudenfeuerwerk zündete. Viele kamen an Harry Haus vorbei, die meisten wollten zur Winkelgasse. Da war der Junge mit dem braunen Umhang, der von seiner Mutter an der Hand gehalten wurde, während er in der anderen eine Tüte Eismäuse hielt. Direkt hinter ihnen war ein alter Muggel, der einen Wagen Metall hinter sich herzog. Obwohl Harry das alles sah, waren seine Gedanken häufig woanders. Er musste unerwartet an Lee Jordan denken, der der Umbridge die Niffler in ihr Büro geschmuggelt hatte. Für einen Augenblick erinnerte ihn der alte Muggel mit seinem Altmetall und den zerzausten Haaren an Aberforth. Oder war es Sanguini? Der Ziegenliebhaber oder der Vampir? Harry konnte es nicht sagen, es war auch nicht wichtig. Es selbst war es leid, irgendetwas zu sein, egal ob nun der Junge der lebte oder der Junge der überlebte. Das war ein Etikett, das man ihm aufgeklebt hatte. Was Harry wollte war endlich seinen Frieden. Und diesen würde er bekommen, auf die eine oder andere Weise.

In diesem Augenblick wurde er abgelenkt, als Ginny hinter ihn trat.

"Komm, ich binde dir eben die Schleife. Wir müssen gleich los."

Sie stellte ihr Glas Kürbissaft auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und wandte sich ihm zu. Während sie sich mit dem schwarzen Band an seinem Hemdkragen zu schaffen machte, setzte Harry seine stillen Beobachtungen fort und fügte in Gedanken Kommentare zu dem Gesehenen hinzu.

"Warst du in der Eulerei?", wollte Harry wissen. Ginny sagte nichts, sie nickte nur. "Gut, dann ist alles vorbereitet. Ron hat die Langziehohren in den Secondhandshop gebracht. Sie wollten sie nicht kaufen, da hat er sie einfach dagelassen. Als Erinnerung, hat er wohl gesagt." Ginny sah ihn kurz an und senkte dann wieder den Blick.  
"Meinst du es ist richtig, was du tun willst?", fragte sie ihn jetzt.  
"Ginny, bitte, das haben wir doch nun mehrfach besprochen. Es ist ja nicht für immer, nur für eine Weile."  
"Aber die Art und Weise ... ."  
"Ist die einzig Richtige", kam es plötzlich aus dem anderen Ende des Raumes.  
Ginny erschrak und fuhr herum. "Ihr seid noch nicht lange da oder?"

Hermine und Ron hatten es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Die beiden machten einen erstaunlich entspannten Eindruck, auch wenn der Schein trügen konnte.

"Mach' nicht so ein Gesicht wie mein Irrwicht und hör auf, mit dem Band zu wedeln, du bist ja ganz nervös." Ron selbst fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs feuerrote Haar, als er Ginny beruhigen wollte.  
"Ist denn das ein Wunder?"  
"Nein", stimmte Harry ihr zu, der jetzt auch realisierte, dass sie nicht mehr allen waren.

Er nahm ihr das Band aus der Hand und band die Schleife selbst.

"Kommt, wir müssen gehen. Man wird uns bestimmt bald erwarten und wir sollten wenigstens dieses Mal nicht zu spät kommen", meinte Harry zu den drei anderen. In Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu, dass es ihm eigentlich völlig egal war. Ohne jede Bedeutung.

Der Weg zum Festplatz, an der die offizielle Feierlichkeit zu Ehren Harrys und dem Fall Voldemorts stattfand, führte die Freunde durch die Winkelgasse. Harry versuchte, nicht allzu sehr auf die ganzen Menschen zu achten, die ihnen respektvoll Platz machten, um sie schneller durchzulassen. Manche zeigten auch mit dem Finger auf sie. Harry konnte sie tuscheln hören. Er hasste das, aber er wusste auch, all das würde bald vorbei sein. Diese kurze Weile konnte und wollte er es noch ertragen.

Er versuchte seine Umgebung auszublenden, die ganzen tanzenden Dekorationen, die die Menschen in den Straßen gespannt hatten, die fröhliche Musik, die aus vielen Fenstern an ihre Ohren drang, das Lachen der Kinder, die sich von den Händen ihrer Eltern losrissen, um Auror und Todesser zu spielen. Für sie war es nur noch ein Spiel, als gäbe es nichts Böses in dieser Welt.

Ein Fest dieser Art fand Harry unpassend. Ihm war nicht nach feiern zu Mute und auch den drei anderen erging es ähnlich. Die Erinnerungen waren noch zu frisch, zu nah, als dass er hätte wirklich feiern wollen. Doch diese Rücksicht konnte man nicht nehmen. Er war der Held der Zaubererwelt und den musste man hoch leben lassen, ob er selbst das wollte oder nicht. Immerhin hatten einige seiner Kampfgefährten jetzt im Ministerium das sagen. Kingsley Shacklebolt wurde eilends zum neuen Zaubereiminister gewählt und andere aus dem Orden des Phönix ebenfalls in hochrangige Positionen gehievt.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie den zentralen Festplatz erreicht. Hier drängelten sich die Zauberer bereits um die besten Plätze. Jemand von der internen Sicherheit sprach sie an und geleitete die vier Freunde zu ihren geschmückten Sitzen in der ersten Reihe. Offenbar hatte man nur noch auf sein Erscheinen gewartet, denn bereits nach kurzer Zeit ertönte ein Sonorus, der augenblicklich für Ruhe sorgte. Nun begann der aufwühlendste Teil des Tages.

Als erster Redner sprach Kingsley. Es ging um Harry, um Voldemort und Dumbledore. Harry hatte Mühe, sich wach zu halten. Danach sprachen ein paar andere Zauberer, die Harry nur vom Sehen kannte. Nach einer schier endlos dauernden Weile, zumindest kam es ihm so vor, war nunmehr er selbst an der Reihe, ein paar Worte des Friedens und der Freude über den Sieg an die geladenen Gäste zu richten.

Jetzt bedeutete man Harry, dass er ans Podium treten sollte, als letzter Redner der heutigen Feier. An dieser Stelle beugte sich Hermine zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, dass so klang wie "... nicht zu hart zu ihnen."

Harry nickte, aber er wusste auch, dass er nur diese eine Chance hatte. Jetzt würde man ihm zuhören. Dieses eine Mal. Er trat an das Podium rückte seine Brille zurecht, stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf dem Podium ab, sah geradeaus und begann mit fester Stimme zu sprechen:

"Wir haben hier heute eine ganze Menge gehört: über mich, über Dumbledore, über Voldemort." Harry blickte in die Menge und sah immer noch einige Menschen zusammenzucken, wenn er den Namen des Dunklen Lords öffentlich aussprach. Er genoss es.

"Aber am Ende wisst ihr nichts. Rein gar nichts! Letztendlich hatte ich nur Glück und ohne meine Freunde hier hätte ich es bestimmt nicht geschafft. Ich war, als ich mit ihnen loszog, völlig planlos. Hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer, was ich machen sollte. Sollte ich nun die letzten Horkruxe suchen oder mich für die Heiligtümer entscheiden? Ich hatte nicht die Spur einer Ahnung. Ich konnte weder dem Dunklen Lord das Wasser reichen noch irgendjemanden mit meiner Magie wirklich retten. Es war alles nur Glück. "

Etikettenschwindel.

"Leider hat man es nicht für nötig befunden, mich über meine Gesamtsituation aufzuklären. Stattdessen zog man es jahrelang lieber vor, mich im Dunkel herumstolpern zu lassen und zuzusehen, wie meine Freunde und Restfamile einer nach dem anderen durch Voldemort und seine Schergen dahingemetzelt wurden. "

Seine Stimme war voller Emotionen.

"Verliert nicht Worte über mich. Sprecht vielmehr von denen, die sinnlos geopfert wurden. Von Sirius, von Remus und Tonks, von Mad-Eye und Fletcher und von Fred Weasley, ohne den George nie wieder wirklich vollständig sein wird. Reden wir über Albus Dumbledore und nicht zuletzt auch über Severus Snape, der in Wahrheit einer der mutigsten Menschen war, der mir je begegnete.

Ehrt nicht mich, sondern ehrt die, die es wirklich verdient haben.

Ich war nur ein Staubkorn im Rad der Zeit," sagte Harry.

Im nächten Moment disapparierte er. Man hörte drei weitere Geräusche dieser Art und als man auf die erste Reihe blickte, waren vier Stühle leer.


End file.
